Death Forest (Hutan Kematian)
by Jolovers95
Summary: Tujuan utama camping adalah untuk bersenang-senang malah menjadi mimpi buruk bagi mereka semua karena tidak ada yang mengetahui jika kematian sudah menunggu mereka di dalam hutan itu. Bad Summary. Exo Member. yang penasaran langsung baca aja


**Death Forest**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Exo Member**

 **Genre: School Life, Thriller, Comedy, Angst, Hurt and Friendship**

 **Rate: T**

 **Typo(s) maafkan Jolovers**

 **.**

 **Note: cerita ini murni dari imajinasi/khayalan Jolovers, jadi kalau ada sedikit kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu hanya kebetulan saja. No Plagiat Please**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Exo Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria muda berperawakan kecil sedang berlari sambil terengah-engah melewati trotar. Beberapa kali ia tak sengaja menabrak orang dan membungkuk meminta maaf dan kemudian ia kembali berlari lagi. Sepanjang jalan ia mendumel dan setelah cukup lama berlari akhirnya ia sampai di tempat tujuannya.

"aah..ahjussih ahjussih tungh..tungguh sebentarhh". Teriaknya sambil meambaikan tangan ketika melihat pintu gerbang yang ditutup oleh petugas keamanan. "ahjussi yanghh tamhpan tolonghh bukakan pintu gerhhbanghnya yahhh". Pintanya sambil terengah-engah.

"sesuai peraturan yang berlaku di sekolah, jika ada yang terlambat tidak di perbolehkan masuk"

"ahjussi tapi saya murid baru, apa tidak ada toleransi untuk saya?" ucap pria muda itu memelas minta belas kasihan.

Petugas keamanan itu diam sejenak sambil menatap pria muda di depannya. " sayang sekali sudah banyak yang memakai alasan seperti itu, pulang lah" titahnya.

"ahjussi, ahjussi saya tidak bohong!". Ucapnya namun petugas keamanan itu tak memperduikannya. Pria muda itu pun membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah kertas kemudian memberikannyya pada petugas keamanan tersebut.

Petugas keamanan itu melihat kertas dan pria muda itu bergantian. "jadi kau memang anak baru?" tanyanya dan pria muda itu mengangguk. "baiklah kalau begitu silahkan masuk tapi ingat besok jangan sampai terlambat lagi ya!" ucapnya dan membukakan pintu gerbang.

"ne ahjussi saya janji besok tidak akan terlambat lagi" balasnya tersenyum sambil membungkuk. "wow _ternyata sekolah ini lumayan juga, tidak kalah dengan sekolah lamaku"_ pikirnya kegirangan.

.

.

.

Dikelas 2-C

"eh tiang listrik berjalan dipanggil sama kepala sekolah tuh" ucap ketua kelas, Kim Jongdae.

"eh kecil nggak usah bercanda deh ya, kau kira aku bakalan percaya? Hari ini kau tidak bisa ngerjain aku" balas seseorang yang dipanggil Jongdae dengan tiang listrik berjalan.

"Chanyeol hyung kali ini Jongdae hyung tidak ngerjain hyung kok! Aku dengar sendiri tadi kalau kepala sekolah memanggil hyung" seseorang yang berada dibelakang Jongdae ikut bicara.

Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "baiklah aku akan kesana" ucapnya. "tapi awas jika kalian bohong dan ngerjain aku, jika tertangkap maka tidak akan ku lepaskan" ancamnya.

"ckckck Chanyeol Chanyeol siapa juga yang ngerjain kamu, kaya nggak punya kerjaan aja iyakan Kyungsoo" balas Jongdae sambil terkekeh.

"ouh jadi biasanya kalian nggak ada kerjaan gitu jadi ngarjain aku mulu eoh?"

Jongdae diam sebentar. "hmm ya begitulah bodoh!" balas Jongdae melewati Chanyeol menuju tempat duduknya. "makanya jangan cuma badan mu yang nambah tinggi, otakmu juga harus tambah encer. Walaupun badanku kecil seperti ini tapi setidaknya otakku encer seperti Einsten hahaha". Lanjutnya dengan bangga.

Chanyeol melirik Jongdae kesal dan membalikkan badan.

"Chanyeol hyung" panggil Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol. "hyung, apa hyung tidak percaya denganku? Aku adikmu hyung! Kepala sekolah sungguh memanggilmu hyung" ucapnya. "sudahlah hyung, jangan ladeni Jongdae hyung, dia memang seperti itu, lebih baik hyung cepetan ke ruang kepala sekolah, jangan berlama-lama dan membuat kepala sekolah marah hyung" lanjutnya sambil mendorong Chanyeol keluar kelas.

"hey kecil awas kalau kau memang membohongi ku, akan kubuat kau tambah jadi kecil"

Chanyeol berlalu keluar kelas dengan wajah masam sedangkan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo malah cekikikan karena berhasil ngerjain Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkah cepat menuju ruang kepala sekolah. " _kenapa kepala sekolah memanggilku? Apa aku akan dihukum? Tapi apa salahku? Rasanya aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun selama bersekolah disini. Atau jangan-jangan dua orang kecil itu mengerjaiku lagi_ " Pikirnya. " _awas saja jika mereka berdua sungguhan mengerjaiku, tak akan ku lepaskan jika tertangkap. Terutama Kyungsoo, akan ku adukan pada eomma supaya tidak dikasih uang jajan selama satu minggu hahaha_ " pikirnya lagi sambil menyeringai.

Bruk

"agghhh" ringis seseorang.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat membantu orang itu untuk berdiri.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

Orang itu menggeleng. "tidak apa-apa, Cuma kaget saja kok"

Kening Chanyeol mengerut. "kau siapa? Murid baru?"

"ouh iya aku murid baru" ucapnya tersenyum. "perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun" lanjutnya sambil mengangkat tangan.

"aku Park Chanyeol, ketua tim basket disekolah ini" balas Chanyeol tersenyum meraih jabatan tangan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ssi apa kau tau dimana ruang kepala sekolah? Dari tadi aku mencari ruangan itu tapi tidak ketemu-ketemu"

"ouh ruang kepala sekolah?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "ikuti saja aku" ucapnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus melangkah ringan sambil berbincang-bincang menuju ruang kepala sekolah

"sudah sampai"

"Chanyeol-ssi ini" tunjuk Baekhyun pada pintu yang ada di depannya.

"Ne, kita sudah sampai" angguk Chanyeol. "ini ruang kepala sekolah yang kau cari Baekhyun-ssi" lanjutnya kemudian mengetuk pintu

Tok Tok Tok

"Youngji Sajangnim ini aku Park Chanyeol, apakah aku boleh masuk?"

"silahkan masuk Park Chanyeol"

"Ne"

Chanyeol membuka pintu kemudian menoleh kepada Baekhyun "hey kenapa malah bengong? Ayo cepat masuk!" ajaknya dengan senyuman lebar.

Baekhyun mengangguk "ah ne Chanyeol-ssi".

"Youngji sajangnim ini ada seseorang yang mencarimu"

"ouh kamu Byun Baekhyun?" tanya kepala sekolah.

Baekhyun mengangguk "Ye sajangnim, saya Byun Baekhyun" ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

Baekhyun menoleh sebentar kearah Chanyeol, ternyata pria jangkung tersebut sedang duduk dikursi yang berada dipojok ruangan.

"Baekhyun-ssi kelasmu adalah 2-C" terang kepala sekolah. "tapi semua guru sekarang sedang mengajar hmm.. ahh Park Chanyeol kau saja yang mengantar Baekhyun ke kelas" titahnya.

Chanyeol menoleh mendengar namanya di sebut "aku?" tanyanya.

"iya, lagipula kalian satu kelas"

"benarkah?" kepala sekoah mengangguk mantap. "baiklah, tetapi ada apa Youngji sajangnim memanggiku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanyanya berturut-turut.

Kening kepala sekolah nengkerut "kapan aku memanggilmu?" tanyanya balik.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali "jadi kepala sekolah tidak memanggilku?"

Kepala sekolah mengangguk "aku tidak memanggilmu".

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya kebelakang "aish jadi aku sungguh dikerjai dua bocah kecil itu lagi, aghh sial" ucapnya pelan hingga hanya dirinya saja yang mendengar. "baiklah sajangnim kalau begitu aku dan Baekhyun-ssi pamit" pamitnya sambil membungkuk.

Setelah pamit dengan kepala sekolah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali melangkah ringan menuju kelas mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, Chanyeol terus-terusan menggerutu dan melupakan Baekhyun yang berjalan di belakang mengikutinya. Setelah sampai ia langsung saja masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"yak Park Chanyeol, kemana saja? Mau bolos hari ini eoh?" tuduh seseorang sambil mengarahkan kayu kecil ke depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Jaejin saem tii..tidak saem, aku tidak bolos kok" bela Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "aku dari ruang kepala sekolah, ouh iya ini ada anak baru saem dia…"

"ouh jadi dari ruang kepala sekolah" Chanyeol mengangguk. "ya sudah cepat sana duduk di kursi mu" perintah guru tersebut.

Mingyu mengangguk dan melangkah menuju tempat duduknya.

"kamu Baekhyun-ssi?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "kemari dan perkenalkanlah dirimu pada teman-teman barumu Baekhyun-ssi"

Baekhyun menghampiri guru yang bernama Lee Jaejin itu dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. Seteah selesai guru itu langsung menyuruhnya untuk memilih tempat duduk.

"Baekhyun-ssi, silahkan duduk di sana dengan Luhan atau disitu dengan Chanyeol yang tadi bersamamu"

"Luhan?" ucap Baekhyun terkejut.

"duduk disini saja denganku Baekhyun-ssi. Lagipula aku duduk sendirian sekarang. Jika kau duduk dengan orang itu yang ada kau menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan penggemarnya" ajak Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Luhan yang memandanginya dengan tatapan mematikan.

"baiklah Baekhyun-ssi, kau bisa duduk dengan Chanyeol" ucap guru Lee Jaejin. Ia membuka buku yang ada di mejanya " semuanya tolong perhatikan! buka buku kalian halaman 22, pahami lalu kerjakan dan kumpulkan ke Jongdae setelah istirahat pertama nanti. Ibu ada rapat jadi tidak bisa mengajar hari ini. Apakah kalian mengerti?" melihat murid-murid yang mengangguk guru itu menutup bukunya dan meninggalkan kelas.

" _apa yang salah dengan ku?"_ pikir Baekhyun. _"kenapa para gadis itu menatapku seperti itu?"_ pikkirnya lagi.

"hey namja cantik jika tidak ingin binatang-binatng buas itu memandangmu seperti itu, lebih baik pindah disini saja, di sampingku" ucap seorang namja yang tak kalah cantik dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh "Luhan hyung" ucapnya gembira.

"HYUUUNNGG?" teriak semua murid barsama-sama.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END**

.

.

.

 **Taadaaa Jolovers bawain fict baru lagi nih dengan genre Thriller, mumpung lagi liburan dan nggak ada kerjaan Jolovers kembali lagi kedunia perfanfict'n. oh iya fict ini bukan romance ya guys melainkan Thriller. Untuk fict yang sebelumnya Jolovers usahakan tuk update secepatnya karena udah lumayan banyak yang minta update lagi (aduh senengnya :D ).**

 **Jangan lupa review ya guys, karena Jolovers butuh banget review dari kalian**


End file.
